


Dumbledore Did Nothing (read: everything) Wrong

by meowvelous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous
Summary: The first thing Lily Potter does when she meets Albus Dumbledore in the afterlife, is punch him in the face.He had it coming, really.





	

The first thing Lily Potter does when she meets Albus Dumbledore in the afterlife, is punch him in the face.

He staggers back from the force of it, shocked, and she advances towards him. “You absolute bastard, what have you done to my son?” Lily spits out. “You give him to my sister and her oaf of a husband, and let them starve and abuse and taunt him for sixteen fucking years?”

Dumbledore attempts to gather himself, straightening his spine. “For the blood-ward to keep him safe, it would only work if—”

“You could have found another way. You, Albus Dumbledore, the wizard that even Voldemort fears.” Lily stares him down, unblinking. “You went with what was more convenient for you. Don’t even try to tell me otherwise.”

“I did what I thought you would want—” His tone is patronizing and utterly certain of its righteousness.

“What I want? How dare you think you know that? Do you know what I wanted? I wanted my son to grow up safe, yes, but also happy and healthy and loved.” She thinks back to her son, far skinnier than any eleven year old should be, sitting alone in a cold room, gazing into a mirror that shows his only desire; to belong and to be with his parents. Tears start to gather in her eyes, and she angrily swipes at them. She always hated how she cried when she got angry like this. Undeterred, Lily continues, “And now you’ve turned him into a child soldier, to fight your fucking war for you—”

“The war found him, regardless of my actions.” Dumbledore had been trying to be patient, but he has reached his limit, and soon is shouting back at her. “I have done my best to prepare him, these last few years.”

“He almost died when he was twelve.” Lily shoots back, and it is enough to silence him. Seeing the opening, she pushes on. “How is it that a group of twelve year olds figured out what was happening, and defeated a monster, instead of an entire staff of experienced witches and wizards?”

His eyes flicker to the side. That incident had been one of those times when things had spun out of his control, and while Dumbledore trusted his staff with his life, he knows that they hadn’t been paying attention and the boys had slipped through.

“With all that he’s been through—” Her voice cracks. Watching Harry go through the events of these last few years, starting with the Diggory boy’s death, had been a special brand of hell, an exercise in helplessness as her son’s suffering increased. “It’s a miracle he can function at all, that he can still like girls and interact with his friends.”

“Yes. He is remarkably strong, you should be proud.” Dumbledore’s words are an attempt to pacify. Instead, Lily lunges towards him again, stopped this time by James grabbing her arms and hauling her back.

“I am proud of my son every day.” She says, through gritted teeth. "In all that he does. But don't you say that about him, don't pretend that you care, when you only see him as a pawn." Lily shakes off James, and gives him a silent signal with the tilt of her head. He relaxes slightly, still hovering behind his wife.

With a sigh, Dumbledore's shoulders slump and for a moment, he looks like any other tired old man. "I have regrets," he starts to tell her, voice soft and remorseful. "But I promise you this; He will not be alone, in the end. I have ensured that you will be with him when he makes the final sacrifice."

"Oh what a grand mercy, what a fine way to dress up sending a teenager to his death." Lily shakes her head. "You know what I regret? That I ever entrusted my son to you, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest fool of our age." She sneers at him, baring her teeth, and then leaves before he can get another word in.

James steps forward and claps a companionable hand on Dumbledore's shoulder. "Don't mind her, fiery redhead tempers and all that." He grins, brilliant and easy, before he drives his fist into Dumbledore's stomach. "But she does have a point." Satisfied, James whistles to himself as he follows after Lily.

**Author's Note:**

> So, real talk, I don't have the time or energy to argue with people about Dumbledore's motivations. Don't bother. This was mostly written because it popped into my head and the idea amused me.
> 
> However, if there's something that needs to be Brit-picked, or you want to leave some constructive criticism, do let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
